The Treasure Hunt
by Chiba-Chan
Summary: Sasunaru! This is my very first yaoi story I made! : Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke go into a deep forest to find a hidden treasure. Naruto ends up being alone with Sasuke in the deep dark forest...


The Treasure Hunt

Right now the four of them are on the hunt of a hidden treasure in the deep ends of a dark leafy forest. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto come to an end of a trail where one trail leads to left and the other to the right.

"Okay looks like we have to split up, Sakura will go with me to the trail leading to the right and Sasuke goes with Naruto to the left," Kakashi ordered.

Ugh, aw man. Naruto said as he sighed, but Sasuke just gave a smiling, evil like smirk to Naruto. That made Naruto slightly blush and hoped no one saw him turn red.

"Sensei, how come I can't come with Sasuke?!" whined Sakura. "I believe Sasuke and Naruto make a great team and they can defend themselves, while you still need protection," Kakashi said.

Sasuke was leading the way, while Naruto was following. Once in a while Sasuke would look back at Naruto every time. Naruto would just stare back, but then look away when he starts to blush. "Why does he always look over here, is to make sure I'm following him?' Naruto thought.

There was an awkward silence between them while they were walking. It was really hard to see in the dark, foggy, forest. All of a sudden Naruto trips forward on a big tree branch and Sasuke ran to catch Naruto with his arms around his waist. Both of their bodies and chest were touching, against each other and they stood still for a few seconds with Sasuke's arms around Naruto's waist.

They both start blushing with red. Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart beat faster every second and also his. They stare into each others eyes with love and feelings they've never felt before, there faces just inches away from each other.

"I...love...you...Naruto,"Sasuke whispered and slowly said as if the words were precious and important to him. Naruto closed his eyes, took in Sasuke's scent of his breath and it smelled so deliciously good like nothing he's ever smelled before. It was such a heavenly scent and indescribable.

Inch by inch, their faces got closer. Then their lips softly touched and they started kissing. When Naruto smelled his oh so good breath, he grabbed his cheeks with both hands, taking and breathing in his wonderful scent with his mouth.

Heat and adrenaline rushed through Naruto, curling his fingers in his black, soft hair with his right hand and the other hand on his muscular chest. Sasuke was tightly holding Naruto's face, never letting go and wishing this kiss would last forever. Sasuke was trying to open Naruto's mouth to get a deeper kiss, and Naruto opened up even more letting Sasuke's tongue in. Now they were kissing each other passionately with fire.

Suddenly Sasuke starts leaning forward to Naruto. Naruto leans backs with Sasuke now grasping his waist and laying his back on the ground, with Sasuke on top of Naruto, still kissing each other.

Naruto leans away from Sasuke's lips and slowly comes toward Sasuke's ear and whispers, "I...love...you...too, Sasuke.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura...

"Woo hoo! We found the treasure! Let's go find Naruto and Sasuke now!" Sakura yelled happily. "Yeah, I'm getting worried about those two," said Kakashi.

When they both found Sasuke and Naruto, they just froze in place; mouths wide open with shock, staring at them a few feet away. Both of their noses burst with blood and Sakura drops the treasure chest she was carrying and it lands with a loud boom.

Naruto and Sasuke were busily kissing, on top of each other. They both got scared from the loud boom they heard and both jumped to their feet, turning around to see Kakashi and Sakura just a few feet away.

Their clothes were covered in blood and there was still some blood dripping, drop by drop from their noses. Mouths still wide open, shocked and confusion from their faces showed.

"Um...hi," was all Sasuke could say. "All right, you found the treasure!!" Naruto screamed happily. "But, but, but, why Sasuke?" Sakura said sadly, but then Sakura started to get boiled with anger, giving an evil, dark look at Naruto.

"I knew it!!" yelled Kakashi, smiling and pointing at them. "That's why I put you two together to see if you both liked each other!" "What did you say?!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto opened the treasure chest and lots of gold coins were sparkling. "Wow!!" Naruto said, but Sakura yanked it away from him. 'I think this belongs to us! We made a deal that who ever finds it, gets to share it with only their partner," Sakura yelled with anger. "No we didn't, and I think someone's getting jealous!' Kakashi said in a childish voice.

'Well, it doesn't matter because Naruto's my precious treasure to me." Sasuke said as he took and held Naruto's hand, and Naruto started to blush again.


End file.
